Putt-Putt Joins the Circus
Putt-Putt Joins the Circus is the 6th game in the Putt-Putt series and was released in 2000. Plot In the game, Putt-Putt (once again voiced by Nancy Cartwright) and his dog, Pep, are going to B.J. Sweeney's Big Top Circus in Apple Valley. They hopped on Roll-Along Cassidy, a circus train after a goat ate Putt-Putt's ticket. When they reached Apple Valley, everything was in chaos for B.J. Sweeney, the ringmaster. The circus' five main acts: Honko the Clown, The Flying Porkowskis: Herb, Pearl and Hammy, Phillipe the flea, Reginald Cornelius Andronocles III the lion, along with two tiger sisters, Terri and Marie, and Katie Cannonball; and all the minor acts: Marvin the Marvelous, Eunice the unicycle, Francine the Hippo high diver, Ivan the semi-strong van, Sebastian the jugging seal, and Belobrodnik the Dancing Bear are having serious problems. Putt-Putt and Pep also meet new friends like Lester the flea janitor, Bart the Peanut Cart, Hank the Security Car, and Bette Bandwagon, along with his old friends, Sammy, Baby Jambo and Mama Mombassa (two elephants and one seal from Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo). Putt-Putt must help all his new friends, so they will practice and finally perform under the big top in the opening night. This becomes a great success. Characters *Baby Jambo *Bart *Belobrodnik Bear *Bette Bandwagon *B.J. Sweeney *BuzzSaw *Eunice *Francine *Hammy *Hank the Security Car *Herb *Honko the Clown *Ivan *Katie Cannonball *LaRoach *Lester *Mama Mombassa *Marie *Marvin the Marvelous *Mr. Baldini *Mr. Firebird *Outback Al *Pearl *Pectro the Strong Man *Pep *Phillipe The Flea *Putt-Putt *Redline Rick *Reginald Cornelius Andronocles III *Roll-Along Cassidy *Sammy *Sebastian *Smokey *Terri *Torvil Tractor Items *Bag of Peanuts *Cannon Angle Blueprint *Circus Flyer *Clown Nose *Flea Entourage *Flowers *Francine’s Bathing Suit *Honkish Translation Book *Juggling Club *Large Umbrella *Magnifying Glass *Net *Pool Patch *Power Shake *Recipe (2 halfs) *Reginald's Costume *Saw *Security Form *Small Umbrella *Trampoline Gallery Putt 6 Box.png|Original box and cover art Putt 6 Box Back.jpg|Back cover Putt 6 CD.jpg|CD Putt-PuttJoinstheCircusTitleCard.png|Title card Trivia *The game made its debut at E3 2000.Humongous Entertainment® Brings the Big Top to CD-ROM with Putt-Putt® Joins the Circus™. Humongous Entertainment. Retrieved 2012-06-03. *This was the last game that allows changing Putt-Putt's color, and keeping it. *In the UK dub, Roll-Along Cassidy is named Engelbert Goodstock. *B.J. Sweeney's name may be a reference to actor name D.B. Sweeney. *According to some leftover files, the title of this game was going to be "Putt-Putt Saves the Circus." It was changed because it was too similar to Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo's title, thus the fact that the actual title of this game is similar to Putt-Putt Joins the Parade. *This is the only Putt-Putt Junior Adventure game to have more than one song sung by various characters (when clicked on an object that prompts a song to play). *It has been rumored that this is the final Putt-Putt game in the Junior Adventures series, although Putt-Putt: Pep's Birthday Surprise was released in 2003 as part of the Junior Adventures series. *This was the last HE game to have the Junior Adventures logo. *In the entrance to the Big Top Circus, we see the car with the propeller hat like a candy cane and the pink female car with the hat with a flower on it with their color like Putt-Putt's. Goofs * Although B.J. Sweeney told Putt-Putt that he will receive free tickets for life, it was inconsistent and nonsensical that the reward became different, even after Putt-Putt helped out. Since this is true, why would Putt-Putt receive a different reward for helping the main acts when he lost his ticket in the first place? * It is suggested that the events in this game take place after Putt-Putt Travels Through Time, which was released in 1997, three years before this game was released. However, one of the radio announcements talk about Mr. Firebird being sucked into his time portal, which was never intended to happen because as promised, the time portal would be closed for good (which of course did happen at the end of the mentioned game). * How can Putt-Putt's emotion be affected by Katie Cannonball kissing him? * When the bulldozer sang "When the circus comes to your town" and "Looking forward to pink lemonade..." his brim is red instead of yellow. References Category:Putt-Putt Joins the Circus Category:Putt-Putt series Category:Junior Adventure series Category:Putt-Putt games Category:2000 games Category:2013 games